Motochika Chōsokabe
Motochika Chōsokabe is one of the new characters in Samurai Warriors 2 Xtreme Legends and the twentieth leader of the Chōsokabe clan. Role in the games In Samurai Warriors 2 Xtreme Legends, Motochika begins his tale by leading a small yet loyal resistance against Hideyoshi Toyotomi's invading forces. Though he wins the battle at Shikoku, he eventually surrenders to their large army and joins Hideyoshi's forces to conquer Kyushu. During their assault, Motochika is caught in a Shimazu ambush and trapped by a row of riflemen. Nobuchika shields his father from their shots and dies as the result. His anger for his son's loss is pacified by his acquaintance, Ieyasu, who teaches him to endure such hardships as a leader. Motochika puts his advice into practice and doesn't hold a grudge against his comrade, Yoshihiro Shimazu. Present at Odawara Castle and Kusegawa, he continues to fight for the Toyotomi family at Sekigahara, hoping to personally show u TokugIeyasawa his progress. After Ieyasu's death, Motochika wonders if he has changed history. However, he is confident that the wishes of those who fell that day will help shape their future. His dream stage isNobunaga a reenactment of his starting stage, Shikoku. The main difference is that he defends it from Oda's troops with help from Magoichi Saika. In Samurai Warriors 3, Motochika is good friends with Mitsuhide Akechi. At his friend's request, he supplies Nobunaga the naval fleet he needs to counter Motonari's ships at Kizugawaguchi. Curious to learn his friend's true intentions for serving Nobunaga, Motochika decides to stay beside his friend at Tedorigawa. Since the west and east resistance against Nobunaga have ended, Motochika logically predicts that the conqueror would target his home next and stands up to the challenge. However, Mitsuhide is shocked by the pointless conflict that Nobunaga is planning and expresses his torn loyalties personally to Motochika. The shamisen player simplifies his friend's strife by telling Mitsuhide to just give in to his true desires, which sparks the Akechi charge at Honnoji. Braving the changing times together with his friend, their gamble pays off and Nobunaga is slain. Hideyoshi learns of his lord's death and leads an attack against them at Yamazaki. Determined to guide his friend past the sorrow he feels, Motochika helps him defeat Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide becomes the land's undisputed ruler. After defeating the rebellious Ieyasu at Anegawa, the gentle and warless world that Mitsuhide had desired is now a reality. Since Mitsuhide still feels guilty for causing Nobunaga's death, Motochika swears to help his doubtful friend bear the burden of the souls lost for the new world. Character information Vioce actors *Bob Aubry - Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends (English) *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Samurai Warriors (Japanese) Quotes :"If it will make me feel better...? What good will making me feel better do?" ::~~Motochika and Hideyoshi; Samurai Warriors 2 Xtreme Legends *"History shall turn before me." *"History, can you hear the cries of those who have no voices?" *"You're gone." *"Make way!" *"In your soul..." *"Cool off!" *"No one will forget my name." *"It's time for the bat to bare his fangs." *"Prepare to have your soul shaken." *"Keep fighting until history swallows you whole." *"What need have I of growing stronger?" *"You foresaw this, didn't you? You knew this would happen! You set Nobuchika up! Is his life worth nothing to you?!" *"Hate me, Motochika, if it will make you feel better." Weapons Samurai Warriors 2 Xtreme Legends Titles Samurai Warriors 2 Xtreme Legends Level 1 - 10: Rebellious Spirit Level 11 - 20: The Bat Level 21 - 30: Tenacious Battler Level 31 - 40: Hero of Tosa Level 41 - 49: Shikoku Legend Level 50 - 69: Inspirational Leader Level 70: Unbreakable Will History Motochika Chosokabe was born at Oko castle in the Nagaoka. He was the eldest son of Kunichika Chosokabe. His mother was a daughterwho came from the Saito clan of Mino Province. Motochika was a quiet youth and his father Kunichika was said to have fretted about the boy's gentle nature. In 1575, Motochika was victorious at the Battle of Watarigawa, gaining control of Tosa Province. Over the ensuing decade, he extended his power to all of Shikoku. However, in 1585, Hidenaga Toyotomi under the cammand of Hideyoshi Toyotomi, invaded that island with a force of 100,000 men. Motochika surrendered, and forfeited Awa, Sanuki, and Iyo Provinces; Hideyoshi permitted him to retain Tosa. Motochika then took part in two campaigns with Hideyoshi, which were Kyushu and Korea. Under Hideyoshi, Motochika and his son Nobuchika Chosokabe participated in the invasion of Kyushu, in which Nobuchika died. In 1590, Motochika led a fleet in the Siege of Odawara, and also fought in the Japanese invasions of Korea in 1592. When he returned from Korea, he retired to Fushimi and took up a monk's habit. Motochika died in 1599 at age 61 at his mansion in Fushimi. He was succeded by Morichika Chosokabe. Gallery Motochika Chosokabe.jpg|Samurai Warriors 3 artwork Motochika Chosokabe 2.jpg|Samurai Warriors 4 Artwork motochika chosokabe.jpg|Samurai Warriors 2 Xtreme Legends render Motochika Chosokabe 2nd costume.png|Samurai Warriors 2 Xtreme legends 2nd costume render Motochika Chosokabe SW3 render.jpg|Samurai Warriors 3 render ChosokabeMotochika HSM.jpg|Hyakuman-nin no Sengoku Musou Appearance Category:Characters Category:Samurai Warriors 2 characters